1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the field of the present invention is systems for performing laser-based operations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an enhanced laser driver subsystem for use in such systems.
2. Background Art
Lasers that generate high power light pulses are commonly used in systems for performing some laser operations, such as range finding as only one example, that require high optical power laser pulses that make up transmitted and reflected signals. One such laser is a diode-pumped solid-state laser (DPSSL) energized by short, high energy pulses produced by a pump diode driver. This energy is delivered to the DPSSL by the electronics of the pump diode driver that control the pulse duration and regulate the electrical current that flows into the pump diode. Current into the driver can be on the order of tens to hundreds of amps, so this energy must be stored in such a way that it can be extracted quickly, in the form of high current pulses of a very short duration, to energize the laser.
Portable devices using the pump diode driver are typically powered by small disposable (primary) or re-chargeable primary batteries that provide the energy storage medium. These batteries, which each typically have a 1.2 to 3.0 volt output, are designed for long-term energy storage and cannot alone supply the high pulsed current required by the driver. Thus, typically, capacitors featuring low internal resistance are interposed between the primary batteries and the driver to provide short term storage and availability of the energy when needed in these situations because the capacitors can be charged and discharged almost instantly. However, these capacitors do not have a high energy density and are typically large and bulky. They also require additional on-board charger electronics to charge the capacitors to a particular required voltage. These requirements can create a packaging challenge for portable, hand-held products that need to be small and lightweight.
Thus, there remains a need for an innovation that will overcome the aforementioned shortcomings of these past practices.